Dream Sequence
by luna bear28
Summary: Ever have a dream that went on for far too long. If you don't finish your dream then the rest of your day will feel incomplete. Dreams can display your deepest desires or your worst nightmares, Yuri is about to explore both. Will he finally be able to come to terms with his deepest desires as he is thrusted into one dream after another?
1. Chapter 1

Dream Sequence

Authors note: I do not own the characters of this fiction, yadda yadda yadda, I did not make the anime Kyo kara Moah otherwise I would be swimming in royalties right now from the reruns. Am I the only one who hates the fact that the last season of this show was not dubbed in English nor are the movies. Anyway just wanted to get that off my chest, I think I'll rate this M for the sex scene in a later chapter.

Chapter 1

_[The sky…..it's so blue and clear; I feel wonderful out here.]_

_Yuri Shibuya lays on his back with his arms folded behind his head as he looks up at the sky. The summer breeze and the smell of the grass underneath him invaded his nostrils and blew through his black hair. Shin Makoku in the summer is so much better then the summer back on earth, that heat wave was killing him. The double black king closes his eyes enjoying the day….then his eyes snapped open and he instantly sits up._

_[Wait a second; wasn't I back home having dinner on earth? Hmmmm…Yeah….I was having dinner with my family…let's see. Mom was trying out a new way to enjoy curry…..curried sushi…..we were eating, then Murata came over to mooch off of us again, then I got up and…everything went black. Wow I can't remember anything after that, weird.]_

_He looks around him, and then looks down at himself. He discovers he is wearing his school uniform which confuses him even more._

_[I must have fallen in a bucket of water or something. But if that's the case then why am I in my uniform, I was in my regular clothes back home.]_

_He gets up and notices something else strange, the entire piece of land as far as his eye could see was nothing but green grass on the ground and the white clouds in the sky. He looks behind him and realizes there is only one tree; no others were seen. This wasn't Shin Makoku; this he was at least able to figure out. But if he wasn't in the demon kingdom then where was he. He turns back towards the tree and freaks out a little noticing someone else was there sitting underneath the tree he just came from. It was a little boy; he looked around 4 maybe 5 years old and was wearing a pink poncho with a white dress shirt underneath it. His black shorts can be seen in the position he is sitting in and on top of his light blonde haired head was a pink barrette. He sat on his cute little bottom with his knees up against his chest and his small hands covered his eyes. Yuri couldn't help but smile at the adorable little boy; He liked kids especially cute ones. The boy reminded him of Greta, even though he is obviously younger. Yuri slowly approaches him and gets on one knee a few feet away from him as to not startle him. _

_[Well hey there little guy, are you lost too? ]_

_The little boy looks up at him and startles Yuri for the second time that day. He finds himself staring into a pair of green eyes. They stare at one another for a while before the blond boy frowns at him and puts his finger to his own mouth._

_/ Shhhhh, you'll give away my hiding spot./_

_The boy goes back to hiding his eyes with his hands; Yuri blinks for a moment and tilts his head._

_[Hiding spot?]_

_/ I'm invisible, you can't see me./_

_[Um….hate to break it to you but I can still see you.]_

_/ No you can't, I'm using special invisible magic. Big Brother won't find me this time. /_

_Yuri chuckles at the cute boy's antics._

_[Oh I see, you're playing hide and go seek with your brother.]_

_/ He can't find me if he can't see me. /_

_[Then how come I can see you?]_

_/ um…..I let you see me, it means you are lucky. /_

_The blond looks up at him and smiles._

_/ I'm a prince you know, so if I let you see me that means you will be lucky for…..uh. /_

_He puts up both hands in Yuri's face._

_/ this many years. /_

_[Really, only ten years.]_

_/ No ten zillion years. /_

_[Wow ten zillion, now that's more like it, thank you so much for all the good luck.]_

_/ you're wel….come. /_

_The blond notices his surroundings and looks up at Yuri worried._

_/ Mister, where am I? /_

_[um…well]_

_Yuri looks down at the blond boy's eyes, at first he looked worried. Then after a moment he saw the boys eyes begin to tear up as the worry turned to fear. Yuri panics and rushes to console the boy._

_[Wait, wait, wait; please don't cry…uh…you don't want your big brother to see you crying do you?]_

_The blond boy stopped and looks up at Yuri wide eyed._

_/ Brother? /_

_[Yeah, I bet you want to be brave, just like your big brother, am I right?]_

_/ yes. /_

_[Then show him how brave you can be ok?]_

_The blond wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt, and looks up at Yuri with renewed determination._

_/ yes… I'll lead the way. /_

_[Well actually I was thinking that maybe I should….]_

_/ I'm a demon prince; I'm going to lead an entire country one day. So I should be the leader. /_

_[hehe…ok, ok; but you know your highness, wouldn't it be a good idea to go south towards the direction of where all the clouds are heading. ]_

_/ hmmm…um….I HAVE DECIDED WE SHOULD GO SOUTH AND FOLLOW THE CLOUDS. /_

_[Great idea your highness, I'm glad you are the one in charge.]_

_The blond beams a bright smile at him._

_/ you should be. /_

_Yuri watches the blonde child march proudly in the southern direction and smiles yet again. He walks behind him following him to god knows where. It was obvious to him at this point that this was just a dream. His mother always told him that it is important for a person to ride out a dream until it ends, otherwise he'll miss whatever messages the dream was trying to give him and the rest of his day will feel incomplete. He looks at the small child ahead of him marching like the brave leader he was meant to be. Yuri blushed at how unbelievably cute the boy was and decided to mentally call him chibi wolfram. He began to wonder what kind of message this dream was trying to tell him. Why is it important for him to meet with wolframs younger self? The blond boy in front of him suddenly takes off running catching Yuri by surprise; he takes off after the young boy._

_[Hey wait a minute, wait for me.]_

_/ Catch me if you can. /_

_Yuri was yet again confused by this kid's sudden action. He just couldn't get why wolf was so nonchalant towards him, back in the real world wolfram couldn't stand him the first time they met. He began to wonder if this was the goal of the dream, maybe if he plays with him it would complete the dream. He picks up the pace and the two get into a game tag. They play with one another for an hour before Yuri gets tired, he runs after chibi wolfram one more time before capturing him. He dives forward wrapping his arms around the small boy._

_[Got you, come on wolf, and lets rest for a bit.]_

_/ ok/_

_Yuri carries chibi wolfram towards a near by tree with some flowers underneath it. He lays the small boy down on the grass and sits down next to him._

_[You've got a lot of energy don't you little one.]_

_/ Yes, this was a lot of fun. /_

_The two of them sit quietly for a while in silence before Chibi Wolfie breaks the silence._

_/ you like being around me don't you mister. Are you a pervert? /_

_[WHAT?! Hey where did that come from? I'm not a pervert.]_

_/ Mother says that adult males who are too eager to play with pretty little boys like me are most likely perverts and I should stay far away from them. /_

_[Well I'm not a pervert. You just remind me of someone I know. ]_

_/ someone you know? You mean someone you love don't you? /_

_[ N…no way that's crazy, besides he's a guy. I could never fall in love with another guy. ] _

_The sky instantly turned gray and the atmosphere comes to a stand still, it was as if someone had hit the pause button in this world. Yuri looked all around him confused, did he say something wrong? Did he set something major in motion? He sits there and looks over at chibi wolfie puzzled, the small blonde was sitting there with his head lowered; his bangs covering his eyes._

_[Uh….wolfram?]_

_/ you're still on that aren't you. / _

_Yuri's eyes widen as wolfram's child like voice becomes a deep adult voice._

_/ oh my, are you dead from the waist down or are you really that stupid? /_

_[Wait, I know that voice; No way, Shinou? ]_

_/ No; I'm just a cute little blonde named chibi wolfie. By the way, the nickname you gave me is very cute. /_

_[What are you doing here? And why are you masquerading as wolfram? ]_

_/ Well I thought that if you wouldn't confess your true feelings to adult wolfram then maybe you would feel more at ease with a more compact version him. You do like children after all. / _

_[BUT NOT LIKE THAT, YOU FREAK!]_

_/ HOW RUDE. Well I was going to let you off the hook, but now I think you need to learn a lesson. You have true desires that are unfulfilled and you are in complete denial of your true feelings. /_

_Chibi wolf stands up and moves away from Yuri for a moment grinning like a Cheshire cat._

_/ you already know this is a dream, so it should end soon but I think I will prolong it. /_

_[W…wait a second, what do you mean prolong it?]_

_/ I mean make it longer, elongate it, have one dream overlap another, make it never ending, make it so that you never wake up until …../_

_[I KNOW WHAT PROLONG MEANS. My question is why are you doing this? ]_

_/ because you are a dense fool. /_

_[HEY !]_

_/ I simply can not allow Wolfram to marry such an idiot. /_

_[I'M NOT AN IDIOT! And I'm not marrying wolfram, what exactly am I supposed to get here? What are these dreams going to prove? ]_

_/ you'll find out soon enough. /_

_Suddenly a hole appears underneath Yuri and he falls right through it. With a shout of utter shock he falls deeper into the dark void opened up underneath him. Chibi wolfie instantly transforms into Shinou and smiles down at the hole he opened up. After a while his smile turns into a serious look._

_/ your incompetents and biased ignorance will only hurt wolfram in the end. Everyone else is so taken by your simple charm that they completely ignore wolf's feelings. So I will have to step in; this should be fun after all though. /_

_Yuri floats around in the darkness, there was nothing in his mind, he was deep asleep. Suddenly he feels something warm pressing up against him and doesn't really care what it is. He continues to slumber until he finally decides to open his eyes. The first thing he notices was the patch of blonde hair sticking out from underneath the blanket. He sighed and slowly sat up noticing that he was in his room in Shin Makoku. He sighs and looks over at the blonde; wolf was in his bed again, as usually. He decides to wake the other male up._

_[Hey wolf, come on, I told you before that I didn't want you sleeping in my bed. Hey wake up….]_

_Yuri touches the blondes shoulder, he notices something else. The blonde's hair had grown really long; it made him look so attractive. His eyes trailed down to wolf's chest which was covered by the blanket and he felt an intense urge to see just what the blonde was wearing underneath the blanket. He didn't know why he cared so much about what wolf was wearing. Still he pulls on the blanket brushing up against something soft on wolfram's chest. He blinks and grabs onto the soft plump object sticking out through wolframs night gown. He then takes his other hand and finds another round plump object right next to the one he is currently gropping._

_[What the heck is this? Another comforter? Water balloons? A small pillow?]_

_A female voice screams out at him as he continues to feel around, squeezing and rubbing the objects on wolf's chest._

_/ WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! /_

_Yuri looks down at the very angry green eyes glaring back at him. He then looks downward at wolfram's uncovered chest and finally sees what he's been grabbing; a plump round pair of breasts. He stops and looks at them, then looks at the blonde, then looks at the boobs, then looks back at the blonde who is now about ready to strike. Yuri shouts out in shock and moves away from the blonde; falling off the bed._

_[GAH….WHAT THE….WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!]_

_/ YURI…YOU WIMP…..YOU PERVERT. /_

_The voice was definitely feminine but what confused Yuri was who was this girl and why was she in his bed. He doesn't have time to dwell on this mystery; all he sees as he looks up is a fist hitting him in the face._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your majesty? Your majesty".

Yuri slowly opens his eyes, then immediately closes them as the painful throbbing of his face hits him for a second time. He puts his hand to his nose and lurches to the side; groaning.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

Yuri tries to get up but very slowly and gets into a sitting position. With his eyes still closed he continues to rub his nose.

_[Yeah Gisela, I'm fine, it's just that there was this crazy blonde girl in my bed who….]_

"Your majesty, who is gisella?"

Yuri slowly opens his eyes and looks up at the person talking to him. Standing there with a deep look of concern on her face was a short haired brunette woman. She was captivatingly beautiful with her boyish hair cut but with a bang over half of her face framing her deep brown eyes. But what really stood out to Yuri was the fact that she was wearing the same uniform as Conrad, in fact she kind of looked like she could be conrad's twin sister. She bends forward and extends her hand to him giving him a closer view of her average sized boobs. Yuri quickly turns his head out of fear of getting hit again.

_[Um…..excuse me, who are you again?]_

"Don't you remember me your majesty? It's Connie, your godmother".

_[C….Connie?]_

She helps him up and he stands there watching her in shock. He then takes a moment to think, blonde haired, green eyed girl in wolf's nightgown in his bed, brunette good looking dominant female who happens to be his godmother, even with this information he didn't dare guess what the theme of this dream would be.

_[Oh yeah, Connie, good morning.]_

"Oh my, it appears you've been punched in the face again".

_[AGAIN?!]_

Suddenly the door is swung open and a silver haired taller woman with abnormally large boobs steps through, dressed like Gunter.

"Good morning your majesty".

_[uh…..good morning…..you.]_

The silver haired woman tilts her head a bit puzzled. Connie smiles at her a bit.

**Connie: **"Good morning Glinda, it appears his majesty has been punched in the face".

**Glinda: **Oh dear, again? OH YOU'RE MAJESTY".

Yuri is suddenly hit in the face a second time by a huge pair of boobs as Glinda engulfs him in a hugs. The taller woman swings him from side to side in her arms.

**Glinda: **Oh you're majesty, are you alright? How dare she do this to you? This time Willow has gone too far.

_[fm hm hm frhm]._

**Glinda: **I'm sorry; what is it?

_[Can't….breath.]_

Glinda lets go of him allowing Yuri to gasp for air, he teeters backwards for a moment. Then something else hits against the back of his head and bounces him forward again almost back into Glinda's chest. He groans again and turns around realizing it was yet another set of breasts that had hit him. He looks up at the new woman in the room and quickly comes to terms with what kind of dream this is. That's right ladies and gentlemen; this is a gender swap dream. The woman had the same long dark gray blackish hair as her male counterpart and even the same eyes along with the same outfit. The obvious difference being the large chest and feminine features. She looks down at him impassively but doesn't say anything.

**Connie: **Good Morning Guinevere_._

**Guinevere: **Morning Connie, Glinda.

She looks over at Yuri again but this time glaring at him.

**Guinevere: **_You've been punched in the face again, haven't you?_

_[OH COME ON! does she start every morning off by punching me in the face? Seriously is that the running gag here? Crazy blonde girl punches demon king in the face at least once a day for good luck? ]_

Connie chuckles in the background slightly at Yuri's overreaction.

_[Hey, Connie, it's not funny, my nose is still throbbing.]_

**Connie: **myapologizes you're majesty.

**Guinevere: **perhaps his majesty would have less of an issue with willows violent behavior if he could manage to keep his wandering hands in check.

_[It was an accident, I….I thought she was a guy and…..]_

**Guinevere: **YOU'RE MAJESTY that is by all means your most flimsy excuse yet. Need I remind you yet again, that during engagement both partners are not to touch one another in any kind of provocative way. If you insist on violating this rule again, I will have to…..

**Connie: **Now Guinevere, need I remind **you** that his majesty has abide by these rules on numerous occasions. So it is fair to say that he is simply not the type of person you are trying to make him out to be. Mistakes happen, so there is no need to make anything more out of this then it already is.

The two women stare at each other, Connie's calm yet stern expression not backing down from Guinevere's intense glare. After a while of staring each other down, Guinevere surprisingly backs off and walks out the door.

**Guinevere**: Just see that he continues to behave himself as a **true** king should.

Yuri sighs; Gwendale still dislikes him in this dream and Conrad still sticks up for him. He truly wished this dream would end already. He began to wonder what the point of this dream really was, but decided to continue it.

15 minutes later

Yuri sits at the table sipping on his tea and smiling, he was surprised he could even taste it. In all his other dreams he could never taste the food, even the aroma of the hot drink was great. It was chamomile; it was one of his favorites whenever he felt like drinking it. he puts the cup down on the plate in front of him and picks up a warm roll, he bites into it and smiles, it was delicious; so light and fluffy. He then stops himself and looks down at the roll.

_[ I pray that I'm not eating my pillow right now.]_

(My you are certainly enjoying your food right now aren't you?)

Yuri looks across the table from him and his eyes widened, it was a beautiful blonde woman wearing purple tinted glasses smiling back at him as if enjoying watching him eat. This was female saralegi , she wore the same outfit as him but Yuri couldn't help but notice the two new additions to the chest area. He sighs and decided to take a crack at guessing her name.

_[ um…hello sarah.]_

Sarah: hello your majesty, thank you for inviting me to lunch.

_[ R…right welcome.]_

He had no idea what this girl was talking about; come to think of it his surroundings right now confused him even more. The small table he was sitting at with Sarah was directly in the middle of the royal garden. There were flowers everywhere around them and the sun glowed bright and warm on the both of them. Wait a second; wasn't he going to breakfast just moments before? He scratches the back of his head as Sarah talks to him.

Sarah: such a beautiful day isn't it, I'm glad we got a chance to be all alone. I've been meaning to discuss something with you.

_[Oh I see, would it have anything to do with why we are here. I could have sworn I was supposed to go to breakfast with everyone else. ]_

Sarah chuckles: oh your majesty, surely you jest; you already had breakfast with everyone this morning. We're having our afternoon lunch meeting right now, remember?

_[ Uh sure I did.]_

Sarah leans forward a little closer and rests her chin on her hand looking into Yuri's eyes fondly. Yuri blushed at the extra attention she was giving him.

Sarah: I do hope I am not being too forward, but I ….I have always wanted to become closer to you. For you see; I have grown very fond of you, in fact I'm afraid that I…

Sarah blushes and reaches to gently grab his hand in hers, to Yuri's surprise she was suddenly right next to him closing in on his face. Yuri gasped and nearly falls over a bit, the male version of her was never this forward.

_[ Uh…..uh s..sarah? ]_

Sarah: I think that I may be falling in love with you, your majesty.

_[B…but Sarah, I'm still engaged to Wolfr…I mean Willow. ]_

Sarah takes his other hand in hers and puts it on her chest over her heart; surprising Yuri for the second time.

Sarah: My heart beats for you and you alone your majesty; I can not help how I feel about you. Besides, it is my understanding that your engagement to her was an accident, was it not?

_[Well yeah, it started out that way but….well.]_

Sarah: then there is still hope for you to be with the one you truly love. All you need to do is simply dismiss the engagement. The fact that you have yet to marry her must mean that there is no love between you.

_[ S…sarah…..listen about that…..I…]_

"There you are".

Yuri and Sarah both look over at the entrance to the garden in shock; the double black king was greeted with the blond in question. He couldn't help but blush while looking at willow, he always secretly admired wolfram's good looks but seeing the female equivalent was simply breathtaking. She was dressed in wolframs uniform except a few buttons of her shirt were open to reveal a descent amount of cleavage. Willow's long blond hair flows around her in the wind as she glares at the both of them while approaching their table.

Willow: get away from my fiancé you hussy.

Sarah simply grins at her: Lady Belefield, you seem upset. Was it something I said?

Willow: you know damn well it is. What exactly are you trying to do? You know that cavorting with someone else's betrothed is amoral…unless you enjoy being branded as a slut.

_[Willow, you're being a little too harsh, don't you think?]_

Sarah: don't worry; she's just acting out of jealousy. It's rather cute actually, yet sad at the same time. Especially considering that you two aren't really engaged.

Willow: of course we are, don't be ridiculous.

_[ Uh…ladies.]_

Sarah: your entire relationship is ridiculous.

Yuri looks at her shocked as she stands up and looks at willow seriously. It appears that the two blonds seemed to have a solid rivalry going over him.

_[Hey look, how about we all sit down and have a nice calm conv…..]_

Sarah: aren't you the least bit embarrassed by your behavior, acting as though you have any right to claim Yuri as your own knowing very well your entire engagement is a lie.

Willow: And aren't you embarrassed with your behavior, coming here all the time trying to force yourself on someone who has no interest in you at all. You're pathetic.

Sarah: Excuse me? He has more of an interest in me then he ever will in you. You're just his royal bed warmer; that's the only reason why he has kept you around for so long.

_[STOP IT SARAH; now you're just being cruel. She's more to me then just that, she's…she's my ….most trusted ally.]_

The two girls were quiet for a while; he began to wonder if he had said something wrong. After a while of silence Sarah begins to chuckle lightly. Yuri looks over at Willow; the other blond was standing there shaking a little with her head dipped down low. Even though her long bangs were covering her face, Yuri could tell that her angered eyes would burn a hole into the ground.

_[W…willow? Listen….I just.]_

Willow: idiot…..y….you're a clueless idiot, is it too much to ask that for once you could try to understand my feelings or…..or even care.

A tear rolls down her face and onto the ground, Yuri panics a little but was still a little afraid to approach her.

_[Wolf…no that's not what I….]_

Willow: MY NAME IS WILLOW YOU INSENSITIVE JERK.

_[Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you….]_

Sarah: such a shame; not even your name is worth being remembered. Poor dear.

_[Knock it off; Sarah, why are you being so mean to her?]_

Willow: I know what people are saying about me; I'm well aware of my new title as the king's whore. Everyone is talking about me behind my back, how it's been two years since the proposal and I still have yet to be married, I get it. However despite all of that I never once doubted how I felt; I will always be by his side and I will always be there for him even though he's not always there for me. I love him.

Willow looks up directly at Yuri with tears still in her eyes.

Willow: I love you Yuri, even if you will never love me back, even if you marry someone else, I will always love you. I can suffer through the rumors and the taunts just as long as I can always stay by your side. That's just the way true love really is.

Yuri gazes at her in amazement; he never knew the full extent of Wolfram's feelings for him. He felt an extreme pang of guilt surge into him. He didn't deserve this much love and devotion, especially from someone as amazing as wolf.

_[ W…willow, I….]_

Willow: save it, you're just feeling guilty over hurting friend's feelings, nothing more, nothing less.

_[That's not true…..]_

Willow gets angry: BE QUIET, don't embarrass me any further then you already have and as for you Sarah.

Willow angrily draws out her sword and points it at Sarah.

Willow: you continue to insult me at every turn; I'VE HAD ENOUGH. I challenge you to a duel.

Sarah smiles at her mockingly: well if you insist, I suppose I can indulge your silly little tantrum. However if I win this duel of yours, you will allow Yuri to end your sham of an engagement.

Willow: and **when** I win; you will return to your kingdom and leave my fiancé alone.

Sarah: agreed.

Yuri looks from one girl to the other, wondering how he could allow his own dream to get so out of control.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yet another scene lapse, Yuri felt like his brain was on fast forward mode. He no longer bothered to wonder why he went from the palace garden to the palace court yard. He was surrounded by others, to his left were what he could only guess was the male version of Lady Cecilia sitting in a fancy red velvet lined chair, he looked like Wolfram's uncle only with longer hair. Standing next to him was the male version of Greta who looked like a short cute tan skinned boy dressed in a white shirt and matching trousers. Guinevere dawned her usual scowl as she looked out at the courtyard; to his right was a very worried looking Glinda and the usually calm and stoic Connie. Peeking out from behind Connie was a spunky looking girl with glasses dressed in a black school girl uniform. She sported a shoulder length black hair style and flashes a peace sign at him. Yuri blushes, but looks the other way, female murata was just plain creepy. Yuri looks over at the courtyard and sees Willow and Sarah facing each other with their swords drawn. Yuri sighed; this was insane, male Greta notices him and gazes at him concerned. Yuri looks back at him and smiles kindly.

_[Hey there….uh….]_

"_It's Gregory"._

_[Gregory right…..I'm sorry]_

Gregory smiles up at him: _don't worry about it father, I heard about what happened this morning._

_[Good grief, you and about half the kingdom.]_

Gregory: _By the way, that woman next to Aunt Connie is Makoto your best friend._

_[Ah…thanks for that Gregory.]_

Sarah: _it's a shame that Yuri has to be associated with such a violent woman._

Gregory: _MOMMA IS NOT VIOLENT, but she is going to kick your butt._

_[That's not really helping things Gregory.]_

Willow: _I'm done with this banter, you're wasting time Sarah. PREPARE YOURSELF._

Willow trains her sword at Sarah and Sarah does the same. The two stay where they are for a while glaring at one another. Then without warning they charge toward each other clashing swords for the first time. Willow slides her blade off of Sarah's and strikes at her again, Sarah ducks missing the strike and retaliates by attacking her with a strike of her own. Their swords clash once again and they struggle against one another in a bid for who is stronger. Yuri nearly jumps out of his skin as someone pokes him in the shoulder from behind.

Makoto: _hey shibuya._

_[uh…m…makoto?]_

Makoto: _having two sexy ladies fighting over you, aren't you mister popular?_

_[That's not funny Makoto.]_

Makoto_: hey look on the bright side; at least if they take each other out, we could get married._

Yuri glares at her, and she in turn takes a step back.

Makoto: _I'm kidding relax, I don't screw guys remember?_

Yuri frustratedly pushes Makoto away a bit: _[oh for crying out loud.]_

Willow over powers Sarah and pushes her off causing the other blonde to teeter backwards slightly before dodging yet another attack by willow. This medieval cat fight was swift; fast paced and would have been exciting to watch if Yuri wasn't so worried that the two were eventually going to cut each others heads off. The level of agility and skill in these two was remarkable as they jolted, dashed and swerved around one another in their fight. The two continued their fight tirelessly clashing, slashing and swiping at each other; Sarah jumps back to give herself some distance. She then shoots a wave of energy from her hand and hits Willow in the shoulder ripping the cloth from her uniform. She throws another wave at Willow forcing the other blonde to dodge it rolling on the ground before standing upright again glaring at her, Yuri's eyes widened, he didn't remember the male Saralegui ever doing that.

Willow: _you cheater, this is a sword dual_.

Sarah grins: _my apologizes, my hand slipped._

She snapped her fingers and an even more powerful wave hit willow directly throwing her off her feet and onto her back. Her clothing was torn and sliced at the front but not exposing anything from her chest area. Willow decides she has had enough and gets up slowly onto her feet, she then growls out an incantation summoning her fire beast. The lion made out of fire surges toward Sarah catching her off guard and blasting her clear off her feet and about 10 feet away. She screams while on the floor as fire burns off the top layer of her clothing. She tries to put herself out quickly by rolling on the floor smothering it. After the fire stops, she lays there breathing harshly from the flaming hell that almost engulfed her body. When she finally gets back to her senses she notices that her clothing was almost burned off and her hair was singed. Otherwise her physical body was fine; however the hatred in her eyes as she glared at willow spoke volumes.

Sarah:_ Y….you…..you…._

Willow smiles: _my apologizes, my hand slipped._

Sarah slowly gets up and stands there; she takes off her outside jacket which has been burn. Willow does the same, casting the tattered clothing to the ground, things were about to get real. Yuri looked over at Sarah who at this point was pissed; the air around her became quiet as the energy around her accumulated. Her hair began to move about her as if the wind had picked up; Yuri's gaze went from worried to downright scared. Yuri moves fast dashing towards willow and grabs the blonde girl moving her out of the way of Sarah's most powerful blast. In that split second Sarah shoots off her wave, it misses them and rams into the wall behind them creating a gigantic hole in its wake. Yuri holds willow close to him and looks over at the hole instantly turning pale. That move would have taken off willow's head if he hadn't moved her out of the way. Willow fidgets against him and looks at him confused.

Willow:_ Yuri, what are you doing?_

_[Enough Willow; just stop ok.]_

Sarah: _Yuri, you must move out of the way. Otherwise you'll get hurt._

_[Enough Sarah, this fight is over.]_

Willow: _Yuri, why…I'm only trying to…_

_[Because this whole thing is stupid, you two are going to end up killing each other. And for what? I'm not even worth it.]_

Willow leaned in against Yuri's chest looking up at him distressed: _That's not true, how can you say that? After everything I am going through right now, how can you say….._

Yuri holds her even tighter to him: _please, this has to stop; you don't have to do this….because I lo…..care for you very much. I value your friendship more then anything._

Willow: _that's the thing, can't you see? That's the core problem here._

Willow looks deep into his eyes, drawing him in. Yuri blushes looking into her beautiful eyes as she leans in closer to him.

Willow: _after all this time and after everything we have been through, is your friendship the only thing I am allowed to have._

_[w…..willow.]_

Yuri and Willow stare at one another and things were getting romantic between them. Was wolfram still just a friend? Yuri's mind became muddled with all sorts of new found thoughts. Actually no, he was wrong again, these thoughts were always there in the back of his mind. Only at the time what kept him at bay was wolf's gender, this led Yuri to wonder. Is the rapid beating of his heart due to the fact that wolfram was now a girl or are these feelings genuine, he was confused. However his romantic moment and his thought's were suddenly interrupted by the feeling of boobs on his back.

Yuri freaks out: _GAH….UH….s..sarah?_

Sarah: _Yuri, please don't ignore me, I am in love with you too. Does that mean nothing to you?_

Willow: _stop it Sarah, can't you see your presence isn't wanted here?_

Sarah grabs Yuri's arm: _you're the one that is not wanted here. Your majesty; I will be more then happy to serve you in ways that a little girl like her will simply be unable to._

Willow grabs his other arm to pull him away: _how dare you? He's not that lewd to want something like that from a whore like you._

Sarah angrily pulls his other arm: _WHORE? You have the audacity to call me that…you…you…bitch_

Glinda rushes over and wraps her arms Yuri from behind and his head ends up in between her boobs: _Ladies please such behavior is unbecoming of a princess._

The two blondes play tug of war with the double black king, while Glinda tugs at his middle. Makoto casually walks over to them and tilts her head.

Makoto: _As fun as this is to watch don't you think you should do something your highness?_

_[I..I'm trying but….they are about to rip me apart…..HEY KNOCK IT OFF EVERYONE.]_

Makoto: _yeah ladies there's enough of him to go around._

_[SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOT HELPING.]_

The blondes both pull at his arms straining his joints which causes him pain and having glinda yanking at his torso didn't help much either.

_[ STOP IT, ALL OF YOU JUST CALM DOWN.]_

Willow: _YURI IS MINE_

Sarah: _NO HE'S MINE_

Glinda: _DON'T WORRY YOUR MAJESTY, I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THIS._

_[OW…OW STOP IT THIS HURTS, MAKOTO DO SOMETHING]_

Makoto: _sorry shibuya, but your own indecisiveness has gotten you into this. You have to make a decision._

The three women kept yanking at Yuri's arms and torso, he could feel his limbs dislocating and he screams out in pain. This keeps going until finally his arms were ripped out of their sockets; time seemed to stand still for everyone as Yuri stands there armless. He looks over to his left, then to his right and then realizing the horror of his situation does the only thing he can think to do…flip out.

_[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA]_

"_Your majesty…."_

_[OH MY GOD….MY ARMS…..SOMEBODY HELP ME.]_

"_Your majesty, WAKE UP"._

Yuri opens his eyes and finds himself in his office still in Shin Makoku, he breaths heavily and quickly looks at his hands. To his relief his arms were still on his body, he looks around himself and tries to focus on his surroundings. When his breathing calms down he notices everyone around him and sees that Gunter, Conrad, Gwendale and Wolfram are all in the room. To his delight, he also notices that they are all males again.

_[Conrad, thank god you don't have breasts.]_

Conrad stares back at him sternly: _your majesty this is hardly the time to joke around._

_[W..what?]_

He takes another look around and notices everyone's expressions and the overall tone in the room. Gwendal looked angered, Gunter looks solemn and Wolfram, who was standing in front of him at the other side of his desk, looked severely depressed off at the side avoiding Yuri's gaze.

_[Did something happen?]_

Conrad: _the parchment your majesty, you were just about to present it to Wolfram._

_[Present what?]_

Conrad gets agitated: _read the document Yuri._

Yuri cringes a little at the sudden coldness in Conrad's voice; he decides to look at the document in front of him. After a moment of reading it, his eyes widened and he looks up shocked at everyone.

_[WAIT A MINUTE; I'M CALLING OFF THE ENGAGEMENT?]_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuri looks at the document in front of him in shock, but what shocked him even more was the fact that wolfram's signature was right on it. He was able to gather that he not only had an annulment of engagement drawn up but also had wolfram sign it. He looks up at everyone there and notices that they are waiting on him to at least say something of value to the demon prince. This was a problem; he simply could not think of anything but he decides to try anyway.

_[Look, I think there has been a mistake, I didn't make this decision. Ugh…I mean I didn't want to break off the engagement.]_

Conrad said in an almost threatening tone_: You're Majesty, I advise you to treat this situation with the seriousness it deserves. _

_[Conrad, please believe me. I wouldn't joke about something like this.]_

Wolfram:_ ENOUGH, if you're going to break it off then just break it off but don't you dare play games with me._

Gwendale: _Wolfram compose yourself._

Gunter: _if his majesty wishes to terminate your arrangement then you've no right to throw a tantrum over it._

_[Stop being so cold towards him.] _

Everyone in the room grew quiet for a while until Conrad broke the silence.

Conrad:_ Your majesty, it's not our intentions to be cold towards wolfram, but it's important for him to understand that your wishes have to be carried out without any resistance from him._

_[But Conrad]_

Gwendale: _now that you are no longer marrying wolfram, arrangements must be made to carry on your blood line._

Yuri looks over at Wolfram; the blond wouldn't look at him at all. His head was casted downward as he gazes lifelessly at nothing at all. He wondered what the purpose of this dream was other then to break his heart.

_[G…greta should carry on my rule right?]_

Gunter: _unfortunately your highness, as much as you love your daughter, she is still only a human._

Gwendale: _ given our longevity wolfram would have been able to live on to rule in your stead having been married to you._

Conrad suddenly grins at Yuri: _at least now you can finally marry a woman._

Yuri looks over at him shocked that would even come out of his mouth. He about to retort when he notices Conrad dressed as a game show host in a black business suit with a microphone in his hand. He stood in front of a red velvet curtain while cheesy elevator music played in the background.

Conrad: _and now we shall introduce a line of lovely ladies of demon descent for your choosing pleasure. ON TO CONTESTANT NUMBER ONE._

The curtains are drawn suddenly to reveal a slim beautiful redhead dawning a rose red dress. She smiles and twirls a little for Yuri giving him a good look at her body. Yuri suddenly finds himself in a leather armchair; for some reason everyone else around him seem unaffected by this and wolfram has somehow disappeared in the background.

Conrad: _this lovely lady is 6 foot 2 weighting a petite 120 pounds. Her favorite color is red, her favorite food is beef stew and her favorite pass time is shopping. Please welcome lady Stivania Michteck._

Stivania speaks in a small timid voice: _It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty._

_[uh…yeah hi….wait a minute. Were you standing there the entire time?]_

Wolfram: _I can't do this anymore._

Yuri looks back at Wolfram and his eyes widen, the blond has drawn out his sword as tears rolled down his face.

Wolfram:_ do you really think I'm going to stand here and watch you parade a bunch of floozies in front of me. I…I'd rather…..I'd rather…._

Wolfram suddenly stabs himself with his sword and falls to the ground. Yuri rushes to his side before he hit the ground; he cradles the blond in his arms and tears up. He couldn't believe this was happening; his fiancé was now bleeding out all over the carpet in his arms.

_[ WOLF, please stay with me, why did you do this to yourself, WHY?!]_

Wolfram: _I….I'm sorry….but….I couldn't bear to see you with anyone else. It hurts…..because…I love….you._

_[Wolf, please don't die, wolf please wake up…..WOLFRAM.]_

Conrad looks at the scene impassively: _awww, what a shame, he so did love you….. ON WITH THE NEXT CONTESTANT._

_[HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL? HE'S YOUR OWN BROTHER FOR GOD'S SAKE.]_

Conrad glances at him emotionlessly: _your majesty, with all due respect we must adhere to the traditions of this land. _

Gunter smiles and sits on the desk in the room in a dignified manner: _Lord Weller is right your highness, a replacement must be arranged in order for the kingdom to thrive._

Yuri gently rests Wolfram lifeless body onto the floor and stands up facing them with a look of pure outrage.

_[ I won't stand for this and I'm not interested in replacing Wolfram.]_

Conrad gestures to the curtain again and it opens up revealing a blonde woman in a diamond studded white dress. She stands there and bats her eyes at Yuri, smiling at him suggestively.

Conrad: _This charming young woman is not the average blond bombshell; she enjoys moonlit waltzes, pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. _ _Introducing Annabella Boudua_

Annabella: _charmed, your highness._

_[Hey, sorry you came by but you're going to have to leave now, __**Conrad **__I told you I'm not interested.]_

A gasp erupts from behind Yuri, forcing the double black king to turn around. Standing there was a very distressed Wolfram who looked like he was about to cry.

_[Wolfram you're alive, thank goodness.]_

Wolfram: _how could you Yuri? How could you cheat on me?_

_[Cheat on you? What the heck are you talking about?]_

Wolfram: _NO, NOT ANOTHER WORD; you have betrayed me, I can't live on any longer, I'm ending it all now._

He suddenly takes a gun out of his pocket and shoots himself in the head. He goes down as Yuri freaks out for the hundredth time.

_[WOLFRAM, NOOOOOOO…wait a second, where did he get the gun from?]_

Gwendale crosses his arms and glares at wolfram corpse: _Your majesty can we please get back to the task at hand._

The curtain opens up again to reveal a totally different woman. She had long black hair, green eyes and was wearing a dress of the same color. At this point Yuri realized what was going to happen next and he groans in frustration.

_[Let me guess; contestant number 3?]_

Conrad: _Yes your majesty, she's a.…._

_[I don't care what her name is.]_

Conrad's eyes widen a bit: _your majesty?_

Wolfram: _Yuri….._

Yuri sighs but takes a while before turning around to the blond.

_[And cue cheesy line followed by suicide number three.]_

He sees wolfram putting his head in the hole of a giant guillotine, his right hand on the rope to release the blade.

_[A guillotine…wow.]_

Wolfram: _I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU._

_[Of course you can't.]_

Wolfram: _so I'm going to kill myself._

_[Of course you are.]_

Wolfram pulls on the rope to release the blade; it cuts his head clear off his body. Yuri doesn't even blink this time around noticing that there was no blood coming from the body. The double black king closes his eyes and sighs again knowing what comes next. He turns around and sees the same curtain that was open a minute ago is now closed. It opens up again to reveal yet another woman wearing…..

_[SHINOU, NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING RIDICULOUS.]_

What answered him was nothing but Shinou's laughter in the background; after a while Conrad, Gwendale and Gunter also laugh. Yuri jumps back momentarily to see Wolframs disembodied head also laughing at him, Yuri pinches the bridge of his nose clearly aggravated. There's no point to this dream, he knew full well that shinou was just messing with him again. He was officially ready to go, He climbs on the desk where Gwendale is sitting and all too easily pushed him aside.

Shinou: _Come now Yuri, can't you take a joke?_

_[Only when it's funny.]_

Shinou: _The next one won't be any better._

_[I'll take my chances.]_

With that; he jumps out of the open window behind the desk and disappears in the white void. There is nothing around him, just a plain white canvas, he closes his eyes awaiting what is to come next. When he opens them he finds himself still in shin makoku but now he is in his bedroom and wolfram slumbers next to him. He sighs wondering what hot piece of hell is he in this time around, He sits up but instantly holds on to the bed head. It was weird for him to suddenly come down with a bad case of vertigo, it was like he was standing on the bed then just sitting up. The blond next to him turns around and he gets his first look at the wolfram of this dream. The blonde did not look like the teenaged kid he did in really life, he looked to be around 19 years old. He was gorgeous with his long blonde hair reaching past his shoulder, smooth chiseled face and long slender arms which matched the rest of his tall body perfectly. Secretly Yuri always felt that the blonde was adorable in a feminine way, but now he had to admit that the blonde just graduated from cute and small to tall and sexy. Slowly wolfram opens his eyes and sleepily smiles at Yuri.

Wolfram: _Good Morning_

_[Oh uh…..good morning to you too.]_

Wolfram: _and happy 55__th__ birthday._

_[Well thanks wo…..wait 55__th__?]_

Wolfram blinks at him for a moment: _of course, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday? Still such a wimp._

_[I'M 55 YEARS OLD?!]_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuri's eyes widened and he tries to leap out of bed…but fails miserably, causing him to throw his back out. He leans forward holding his lower back and nearly falling to the floor; he grips the closest dresser which had a large mirror attached to it. Wolfram immediately sits up in the bed revealing his nude body. He throws on a silk blue robe and rushes to Yuri's side.

Wolfram: _Oh no, not again, darling you must remember your bad back; you can't go around overexerting yourself._

Yuri was about to say something in retort, but looks in the mirror and nearly screams. If he wasn't so shocked by the sudden age change then he would have probably blushed at the sight of wolf's appearance. Wolfram frowns and tries to gently help Yuri back to their bed.

Wolfram: _the last thing we need is for you to be out of commission, we're having a royal banquet today for your birthday._

Yuri resisted him a little to get a better look at his older self. He was caught off guard by the amount of hair on his face and runs his fingers through his manly black beard. His facial feature resembled his father's in a way only more distinguished and graying with a few worry lines on his forehead and a few laugh lines on the corners of his eyes. Other than that he would say that he has aged very gracefully with the exception of the faint pain in his lower back that begged for his attention. He finally allows Wolfram to lead him back to the bed.

_[S…so today is my birt…OH MY GOD YOU'RE NAKED.]_

He quickly covers his eyes from the sight of wolframs nudity through his see through robe which left nothing to the imagination. Wolframs eyes widened and he looks down at himself.

Wolfram:_ but I'm not naked, I'm wearing the robe you bought me. _

_[I bought that for you?]_

Wolfram then looks up at him smiling: _You wanted me to wear it as an early birthday present last night. By the way Yuri, you should really take it easy on yourself, we can't keep having these random back pain moments whenever we are intimate with one another._

_[Now when you say intimate, you mean what exactly?]_

Wolfram instantly blushes and turns from him: _you old pervert, first you make me scream it last night and now you're trying to make me say it again._

_[ It? Y…You mean…]_

Yuri stares back at Wolfram and notices the blonde was fidgeting, his face was flushed. This looked like something out of a really seductive yaoi manga. The blonde's eyes connect with him momentarily and gives him a smile that made his manhood twitch.

Wolfram: _of course if you are still in the mood, I suppose we still have about a few hours._

Wolfram loosens the silk tie around his waist and allowed the robe to smoothly fall off of his shoulders. Yuri's whole face turns beet red as the blonde crawls towards him like a feral cat; he could not believe this was happening right now. An unbelievably sexy blond was coming toward him and he was scared shitless. He needed to regain control of this situation, after all he's a 55 year old man handling a 19 year old teen, this should be easy. He looks back at Wolfram determined only to find the blonde was mere inches from his face. Yuri backed up against the headboard in shock which causes Wolfram to chuckle a little; he straddles Yuri's lap wraps his arms around him.

Wolfram: _this reminds me of the first time we consummated our marriage, you were fidgeting like a scared little bunny rabbit. It's adorable really._

Yuri could feel Wolfram's bulge rub against his own, he tries his hardest not to moan a little. This was insane; tons of things ran through his mind "what am I going to do?" "I have to take control of this situation" "oh dear god he's dry humping me, soooo good", "NO, nononono you're his elder now, just look him right in the eye and say….."

_[Uh….wha…gah…sex…I'm not…..I mean…..bed.]_

"What? WHAT? What was that? That wasn't even a full sentence" Yuri screamed out in his miind. Wolfram laughs a little and kisses his neck causing Yuri to blush even more.

Wolfram: _you're being so coy today, it's almost like you are 17 again. I like it; I think I'll give you a second birthday present._

Wolfram tugs at Yuri's waistband of his pajamas and releases his member. Yuri's face glows even more red and he feels something wet pouring out of his nose. He felt like his head would explode at any minute as more of the wet stuff pours out of his nose. The last thing he saw before everything went to hell was wolfram about to engulf his member. At that moment he did explode but not in the way one would expect. Blood burst from his nose in one of the most epic nose bleeds he has ever had, then everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gunter: _Oh no, your majesty, what's happened? LORD BELFIELD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!_

_Wolfram: I haven't done anything yet; the wimp had a massive nose bleed and passed out._

Gunter: _Oh I knew it, I just knew it; I knew your wonton escapades would eventually take its toll on him. You….__**you incubus in disguise**__._

Wolfram looks at him shocked: _how dare you, I am not an incubus, I am his husband and as such I am allowed to have sexual relations with him._

Gunter: _oh please your highness, please wake up. Your humble servant is here to save you from this lustful harlot._

Wolfram: _don't call me a harlot you shameless fruit._

Yuri slowly opens his eyes and his vision is a bit blurry as he turns his head. He focuses on the taller male of the two and winces a bit; apparently propping his back up against a headboard was a bad idea. He slowly tries to sit up and winces even more; the two other males notice him and both run to his side.

Gunter: _Your highness, thank goodness you're awake. Are you ok?_

Wolfram: _He's fine Gunter; now stand back and let me take care of my husband._

_[Ugh…what happened?]_

Wolfram: _You had a nose bleed and fainted in the middle of our "playtime" wimp._

Gunter: _show some sympathy for him, this is your entire fault._

Yuri's vision clears up and he gets his first look at Gunter. He hasn't aged very much at all; virtually nothing has changed about him at all. His hair was put up in a ponytail making him look even more feminine then he did before and he wore glasses. Yuri then looks over at Wolfram who is now fully clothed in what looks like another pair of Yuri's pajamas. The blonde looked at him with a half concerned and half amused expression. Yuri felt the urge to crawl under his bed, this had to be thee most embarrassing moment of his middle aged life, but what do you expect; he's never had sex with anyone before much less a man. Wolfram must have caught on to his embarrassment and gets up to escort Gunter out.

Wolfram: _ok, now that you know he is fine, please give us some privacy._

Gunter: _So you can almost kill him again? I can do no such thing._

Wolfram gently pushes Gunter towards the door: _no, so we can get ready for breakfast._

Gunter struggles a little: _B….but his majesty needs….._

Wolfram finally gets him out the open door: _you have to finish the preparations for tonight and prepare for Greta's arrival this afternoon. _

Gunter stands outside the room and sighs: _Oh I suppose you're right but ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE OK YOUR MAJESTY?_

_[YEAH, I'M FINE; DON'T WORRY, I'LL SEE YOU AT BREAKFAST.]_

Wolfram closes the door and turns to Yuri looking at him somewhat sympathetically: _are you sure everything is alright?_

_[Ok, I get it, I fainted in the middle of sex. That's the joke we're going with here right? Laugh it up.]_

Wolfram becomes even more concerned and walks over to him to sit with him on the bed. He then gently caresses the side of his face.

Wolfram: _that's not what I'm talking about. You kind of acted like you had no idea what was going on. You looked so confused and scared; I naturally thought you were pretending like we've done in the past. Until you gushed blood out of your nose and passed out; is…..is this the sign of the alz….heimers that you have told me about. _

_[Alzheimers?]_

Wolfram: _well yes, that disease that old people get where they forget things._

_[Give me a break, I'm not that old. I…..I mean… I don't have alzheimers. Besides; that's not all that prominent in my family. So telling by my grandparents I should still be alert even when I hit my 80's.]_

Wolfram grins only faintly and lays down laying his head across on Yuri's lap. He looks up at Yuri's stunned face and smiles even more; passing his hand through the other male's graying hair.

Wolfram: _good, I don't ever want you to forget me…because I will never forget you. I am yours forever._

_[W….wolfram.]_

They looked into each others eyes for a long time; it was almost like Yuri was waiting for something messed up to happen. This moment was too perfect, too loving, too intimate, there's no way that someone this beautiful would still desire a middle aged ordinary looking man. Maybe he'll find out later that the blonde has his own harem of gorgeous men on the side. Maybe he is merely staying with him out of devotion. Maybe the blond was blind and still sees him in his mind as the same 17 year old he fell in love with. Or….or maybe he's over thinking this and should just go with this dream; at the very least if this ends horribly he could move on to the next set of craziness Shinou had in store for him. Wolfram raises himself up and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. It was small, intimate but somehow spoke volumes to the double black king because of how much love was put into it. The blonde kisses him one last time on his hairy chin before getting up and heading to the door.

Wolfram turns to him giving him a seductive grin: _I'm going to bathe, feel free to join me when you're ready._

Yuri's eyes widened as the blond saunters out of the room. He had the overwhelming urge to follow him and wondered why he did. He sighed and gets up off the bed knowing for a fact that wolf may definitely get pissed if he didn't bathe with him.

_[This is going to be a long dream.]_


End file.
